


Day 11: explaining their unconventional/kinky relationship to disapproving third party

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha walks in on Bucky and Steve and has a lot of things to say afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: explaining their unconventional/kinky relationship to disapproving third party

"He was _brainwashed_ ," Natasha says, expression disapproving. Her eyes are cool where they're settled on Steve, giving Steve the impression that he probably lost a bit of her respect.

He regrets that, but it also annoys him, because one, this is none of her business, two, she clearly doesn't get it, and three, does she really think he'd go about this in a way that would make him deserve to lose her respect? Still, he keeps his voice calm. She doesn't understand, so he'll have to help her. "I know that," he replies. "This has nothing to do with that."

Unimpressed, she crosses her arms. "How can you say that? For seventy years he was controlled by other people, and now he's traded that in for you controlling him?"

It's not that Steve doesn't appreciate that she's looking out for Bucky, but it stings, that she thinks he would do that. "It's not like that. Do you really think I would do that to him?"

"I think you might be too far gone to see what you're doing, but this isn't about you," she returns sharply. "You-"

"Enough," Bucky interrupts her sharply from the doorway. His hair is damp from the shower and he's wearing sweatpants, but no shirt, the marks Steve left on his body clearly visible even if they're on their way to healing. Steve is already preparing himself for the rest of this argument to continue in Russian, the way conversations between Bucky and Natasha have the tendency to go – he'd wanted to learn it but Bucky had asked him not to, so he knows only a few words he couldn't help but catch. But Bucky stays in English. "You're making assumptions and you're hurting Steve."

"And let me guess, you don't want to talk about how _he's_ hurting _you_?" she snaps back.

"I like it," Bucky tells her bluntly. "I like it when he holds me down and fucks me even though I tell him no, I like it when he puts a knife to my skin and makes me bleed. I like it. This is my decision, and his. We're not stupid. We have a safe word – that both of us can use, just so you know."

Nostrils flaring, she stares at them both. Turning to Steve, she says, "I don't understand how you can do this," and addressing Bucky, "I don't understand how you can want this."

Steve and Bucky try to reply at the same time and stop. Bucky gestures for Steve to go first, so he does, not bothering to pick his words carefully. "I can do this because he _likes_ it. Because he wants it and because he asked me to. I like it because _he_ likes it, and because it's about proving it to each other."

"Proving what?" she asks. Her eyes are flinty and Steve can't read her expression at all; she's hiding form him.

A year ago, Steve wouldn't have been able to talk about this so freely, so openly, but this thing between him and Bucky absolutely necessitates open, honest conversation about sex and wants and needs, so he learned. They didn't start doing it until they both learned. "That I belong to him, and that he belongs to me." That's as much as he's willing to tell her about this; it's already almost too much. It's private.

She looks at him for a moment, until Bucky speaks up. "It's about control," he says, and continues, louder because she opens her mouth as if to say something, "I'm the one in control. It looked like he was, didn't it? But I only have to say one word and he stops everything he's doing. Another and he slows down, asks me what I want. If I don't say either of these words he keeps going. _I'm_ the one in control."

Steve wonders if she'd feel better if they told her that sometimes Bucky is the one to hold Steve down. But if Bucky isn't telling her, he isn't going to either. With what she saw, she already knows more about their sex life than Steve is comfortable with.

"I still don't understand it," Natasha admits after a moment, but her voice isn't as unforgiving as before.

"You don't have to," Bucky tells her, cool and direct. "You just have to accept that it's something we both chose."

She looks between the two of them once again before exhaling noisily. "I guess I have to."


End file.
